


Full Diclosure

by willowaus



Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowaus/pseuds/willowaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into what happened after Lois was rescued from that ice before she wrote the article on her experiences aboard the spaceship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Diclosure

Someone was in the room, of that much, Lois was certain. Whoever it was, they were not being subtle in their movement, but she remained still, faking sleep to keep the continuous questions at bay. She’d been rescued from the ice about twenty-four hours ago, and while the doctors at the hospital she’d been taken to had pronounced her fit to travel not even two hours after seeing her, she was still bound to the hospital bed with a guard outside her room. They’d first tried finding out what exactly she had seen and when that hadn’t gotten them anywhere and the constant badgering had caused the nurses to bar certain parties from her room altogether, the questions turned to carefully worded responses to try and dissuade her from printing anything about whatever the hell it was that she _thought_ she had witnessed. 

The healing wound in her side was enough proof in her own mind that she hadn’t hallucinated all that had happened on board that spaceship. And from the hard look on Colonel Hardy’s face before he’d finished questioning her, she had a feeling he knew she wasn’t about to drop what she’d experienced. And there wasn’t a damn thing any of them could do about it. Not without causing unnecessary waves of trouble for them. If Perry didn’t hear from her by tomorrow, there would be some unwelcomed phone calls directed at a number of officials inquiring to her exact whereabouts and securing her freedom. 

That didn’t mean she wanted to deal with any more questions at the moment. Not from the military and not from the doctors who wanted to know what instrument had been used to so successfully cauterize her wound in the middle of all that snow. She was still coming to grips with that herself. Feigning sleep seemed the best course of action. It was amazing what people would say around someone they thought was knocked out. 

“I know you’re faking it, Lo.” Lois frowned, recognizing the deep baritone of her father’s voice. There was no use in continuing the charade. He’d been able to pick up on her sleep routines since she was a child and while she may not have seen him in a number of month’s she highly doubted that ability had lessened with time. Though was he there as a concerned parent or a government official; her bet was on it being the latter.

One look at the standard uniform with the three gold stars assured her that her assessment was correct. “They’re sending out the big guns to try and silence the press. And here I thought they’d be a proponent of the first amendment.” 

The smile that had been gracing the General’s face quickly hardened and Lois mentally steeled herself for the lecture she was sure to receive. It was amazing how being in the room with the man could make her feel as though she was nine years old again and caught sneaking the latest of her sister’s most-wanted pets into their room in spite of their family’s no-pet rule. “Save it, Daddy,” Lois told him, shifting so that she was sitting up, wincing slightly at the sharp pain in her side. “I know what I saw.”

“And what exactly is it that you saw, Lois?” he asked, and she shook her head at her own stupidity. If the others hadn’t gotten that answer out of her then her own father certainly wasn’t going to do any better. 

“Same thing the rest of the people there did,” she easily countered, wondering when the dinner cart would make its rounds. Or was it breakfast now? Exactly how much time had she lost between staring cautiously up at those kind blue eyes before blacking out as she screamed in pain and waking on the iceberg? No one had been kind enough to give her an answer as of yet. 

“I think you’ll find that those that were working there will be confirming the statement that went out earlier this morning about an old Cold War era submarine being found in the ice,” General Lane informed her and it took all of her energy not to laugh at the absurdity of that announcement. She hadn’t imagined the fact the scientists and military officials had said it was too long to be a submarine or the fact it had been entirely too far down in the ice to be anything the government could come up with to explain what had happened. Not to mention what she had seen with her own eyes.

“They’re not all going to tote the government line.” Which she was banking on because Lois knew that cover up was already being stamped on everything that had happened on that snowy mountain. Too bad her camera had been lost in all the chaos, not that she expected she’d have been able to walk away with the pictures she’d snapped even if she’d still had it after her escapade. 

“One of these days your stubbornness is going to land you in a situation that neither Perry White nor I can get you out of, young lady,” her father snapped, and Lois couldn’t help but silently bristle at the accusation in his statement. She’d gotten herself out of plenty of scrapes without either of their help and he damn well knew it. This was just him playing on her pride and hoping for an outburst that would give some answers but she was adamant not to give him anything. 

She raised her chin, steely blue eyes meeting his brown. “How’s Lucy? I heard she’s staying in Seattle for the break this year.” His answer was to drop the clothes she hadn’t noticed him holding onto the empty chair. She also noted her bags were now leaning against the wall. He’d been their last ditched effort to get something out of her before her release.

“You’re free to leave,” he told her, pausing at the door though he didn’t turn back to look at her. “Make sure you call your mother. She’s worried sick.” _Thanksgiving is sure going to be fun this year_ , was all she could think as she watched him leave and a nurse take his place, quickly unhooking her from the one remaining monitor. 

Lois waited until the nurse and guard were gone before swapping the hospital gown for her own clothes. She dumped the bags out onto the bed, combing through them for any sort of equipment to monitor her movements before tossing everything back inside. She wasn’t going to take any chances, not with the whopper of the secret she needed to type. 

Twelve hours later and she was behind her own desk, draining the coffee pot dry and ignoring Perry’s sidelong looks in her direction as she furiously typed what she’d experienced. Part of her wondered if this was something that she should be committing to screen, but any doubt about what she was doing was quickly pushed to the side. The public had a right to know what she had seen, regardless of the government or anyone’s concerns. This was the truth and wasn’t the truth supposed to set them all free? 

Wiping sleep from her eyes, Lois downed the last bit of her coffee before focusing on the article at hand. She’d sleep once she was finished typing what she was certain would become a defining piece of journalism in her career. Something that she had a feeling would change her world forever.


End file.
